OndelOndel Lumutan
by Tomat adalah Jeruk
Summary: Akatsuki maen drama Ande-Ande Lumut tau kan? Tapi karena ke-gaje-an author yang bikin nih fic, ceritanya jadi superrrrr gaje…. Mau baca? Silahkan…. DISCONTINUED


JENG_JENG_JENG_JENG………

Ryuu datannnnnnnnngggg!

Ayo keprok-keprok semua! krik-krik-krik-krik

Yashud lah, yo kita mule fic nya.

O,ia ini fic pertama Ryuu jadi maklumin yax kalo buuuuuuannnnnyaaaakkkkk typo(s).

Yo, capp cuss bo'! niruin gaya lesong perempatan jalan

**Summary :** Akatsuki maen drama Ande-Ande Lumut tau kan?

Tapi karena ke-gaje-an author yang bikin nih fic, ceritanya jadi

superrrrr gaje…. Mau baca? Silahkan…….

**Warning :** Yang pasti OOC, garing, aneh, gaje , abal dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya.

**Genre :** Humor/parody

**Disclamer :** Ki Ageng Joyopuspito Masashi Kishimoto Jackson Diningrat Di mutilasi ama Kishimoto sensei.

Tapi yang punya nih fic, ya Namikaze RYuuKitsune dooooonnnngggg!

bangga mode : on

**Note ** **: **Deidara Kelenting Kuning

Sasori Kelenting Merah

Konan Kelenting Biru

Hidan Ibu para Kelenting

Itachi Mbok Rondo. Ah, ganti jadi Mas Rondo aja deh?

Kisame Hiu kangkang

Kakuzu Pembawa berita

Zetsu Gadis (?) Satu

Pein Gadis (?) Dua

Tobi ?

And another chara………………………..

**ONDEL-ONDEL LUMUT(AN)**

(Di ruangan sebuah rumah sederhana yang super gaje.

Seorang gadis jadi-jadian di tempeleng berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sebuah baki dengan teko air tanpa cangkir satu pun di atasnya. Ternyata dia berjalan ke arah kedua kakak-kakak tirinya yang dari tadi teriak-teriak gaje sampai-sampai di lemparin sandal oleh Pak RT)

Kelenting Sasori :" Kelenting Deidara! Ayo cepat ke sini! Loe harus

nyisirin rambut gue!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Gaah! Males, un! Lagian rambut pendek gitu, mah mudah

nyisirnya, un! Mendingan loe aja yang nyisirin rambut

gue, un!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Jangan banyak cakap! Cepetan! Ntar gue panggilin banci

taman lawang loh!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Ya deh! Daripada gue digodaain bencrong, un?"

Kelenting Sasori :" Cepetan! Pokoknya dalem waktu 5 detik, loe udah harus

Selesai nyisiri rambut gue! Kalo enggak, gue ambil laptop,hp, mobil,villa, ama pesawat pribadi loe!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Hwaaaaaa! Jangaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn, un!"

(Deidara pun mulai menyisir rambut Kelenting Sasori dengan brutal-?- Sementara itu, Kelenting Konan cuma bisa geleng-geleng gaje, bukan karena ngeliat tingkah kedua adiknya itu tapi karena dia lagi ngedenger musik ajep-ajep dari radio butut kesayangannya)

Kelenting Konan :" Woi, Dei! Ni teko mana cangkirnya? Loe nyuruh kita minum

langsung dari teko apa?"

Kelenting Deidara :" Iya,un. Abisnya, gue males nyuci cangkirnya, un. Apalagi loe

berdua minum dua jam lima kali, un."

Kelenting Konan :" Jadi gimana kita minumnya?"

Kelenting Deidara :" Yah, yang kayak loe bilang tadi. Minum aja langsung dari

teko, un."

Kelenting Konan :" O, iya yah!" ( Konan nepuk jidatnya Sasori ampe merah, terus minum langung pake teko)

Kelenting Sasori :" Napa loe nabok jidat gue? Yang ada, seharusnya loe itu

nabok jidat loe sendiri!"

Kelenting Konan :" Hehehehehe, abisnya kalo nabok jidat gue entar sakit lagi."

Kelenting Sasori :" Emang sakit tauk?"

Kelenting Deidara :" Sudah, sudah berantemnya! Mongo, kita lanjut arisannya,

Un." gak nyambung, toh?

Kelenting Konan :" O, iya Jeng! Hampir lupa saya! Hohohohohohoho!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Ya shud, Jeng! Tadi saya kan yang hampir menang?"

Kelentig Konan :" Iya, Jeng! Tapi baru 'hampir' looh! Ayo, kita ulang lagi aja!

Kelenting Sasori :" Hohohohoho! Ayo! Eh, Jeng Deidara, giliran kamu yah!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Okelah kalo begitu, un."

( Deidara mulai ngegoyang-goyang teko air yang dikira tempat undian (?) arisan)

Kelenting Deidara :" Dan, yang menang addddaaaaalllllaaaaah……………..

( Sasori, Konan, Deidara dag-dig-dug, author juga. Napa nih fic jadi ngawur, yah?

Tapi tiba-tiba…….)

Hidan :" ANAK-ANNNNNNNNNAAKK! Ayo, kita syukuran ke

Jashin-sama dulu!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Syukuran buat apa NYAAAAAKKKKK?"

Kelenting Konan :" Iya, buat apa sih, Mih?"

Kelenting Deidara :" BUNNDDOO! Akhirnyo dikau pulang jugo, un!"  
Kelenting Konan :" Emangnya, mamih abis dari mana?"

Hidan :" Abis dari toilet. Nah, kita syukuran untuk memperingati

perjuangan gue di toilet tadi."

Kelenting Sasori :" Ihhhh! Jijay! Nyak jorok deh!"

Hidan :" Heh! maksud gue ntu, perjuangan gue pas ngebunuh tikus-

tikus di toilet tau? Emang loe kirain apuuuuuaaa? HAH?"

Para Kelenting :" OOOOOOOHHHHH! (un)"

Hidan :" Yo' kita mule acara syukurannya. Pertama, potong

tumpeng. Dei! Buatin tumpeng ukuan jumbo buat

syukuran!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Males ah, un! Lagian daipada tumpeng, mendingan nyolong

nasi bungkus di warungnya Mpok Karin aja, un."

Hidan :" Apuaaaaa? Nyolong? Dasar kau anak tak tau di untung!

Ku kutuk kau jadi lesong perempatan!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Hwaaaaaaaa! Tidaaaaaaak! Jangan kutuk aku

Bund-----"

Tok, tok, tok, tok! Tok, tok, tok, tok!

( Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu gubuk gaje mereka. Tapi yang membuat

mereka ngeri, ketukan itu terdengar seperti ketukan tukang-nagih-listrik-mau-

minta –uang-tagihan-yang-nunggak-lima abad-sekaligus-numpang-makan-siang-

pake-lauk-ayam-goreng-yang-dikasih sambel-sama nasi anget-trus-pake lalapan…. dibekep Author ngiler pas bikin kata-kata ntu..)

Hidan :" Gak ada orang! Balik aja kesini 5 taon lagiiiiiiiii!"

Si pengetuk(Kakuzu):"Gak percaaaaaaayaaaaaaa!

Kelenting Biru :" Bener loh! Mamih gak bohong, di rumah ini gak ada orang.

Mendingan loe balik aja ke rumah!"

Kakuzu :" Tak kan tertipuuuuuuuuuuu……"

Kelenting Sasori :" Yee! Diblangin gak ada juga!"

Kakuzu :" Gak dennnnnnnggggggggggeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr……………"

Kelenting Sasori :" Budeg loe!"

Kakuzu :"Gak juga tuuuuuh!"

Kelenting Konan :"Lama-lama kesel juga gue ngedenger tuh teriakan gaje! Awas

aja! Gue bunuh tuh orang kalo ampe teriak-teriak lagi!"

Kakuzu :" Gue denger looooohhhh!"

Kelenting Konan :" Ya udah! Kalo udah denger, jangan teriak-teriak lagi!"

Kakuzu " Nggak mauuuuuuuu!"

Kelenting Konan :" Grrrrrr! Awas loe ya! Bakal gue cincang loe!"

Kakuzu :" Gak takuuuuuuuut!"

( Kelenting Konan semakin mendidih emang dikira air, apa? Dia pun mengambil

selembar ? golok warisan babeh-nya dulu. Kemudian bergegas dia menuju

pintu depan gubuk reotnya itu diikuti oleh Kelenting Sasori, Kelenting Deidara

dan Mami Hidan. Daaaann, ketika dia membuka pintu terlihatlah sebatang?

makhluk gaje yang mirip banget ama onta arab ditimpuk pake duit palsu

segepok)

Kakuzu :" Permisi, neng! Ibunya ada?"

Kelenting Konan :" Gak ada!"

Kakuzu :" Oh, kirain ada. Abisnya tadi ada suara ibu-ibu gaje yang

teriak-teriak."

Kelenting Konan :" Oh! Eh, emang loe ngapain kemari?"

Kakuzu :" Saya cuma mau ngasih undangan kok!"

Kelenting Konan :" Undangan apa?"

Kakuzu :" Ini, nih! Undangan dari si keriput Uchiha. Dia mau ngadain

sayembara."

Kelenting Konan :" Apuuuuaaaa? Pangeran Itachi mau ngadain sayembara,

trus dia ngundang gue? KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bahagianya diriku!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pangeran Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Hidan :" Hah? Eh, gue Enyak-nya mereka! Loe tadi bilang apa?

Pangeran Itachi ngadain sayembara?"

Kakuzu :" Iya, mbok!"

Hidan :" Heh! Jangan panggil gue 'mbok' dong! Orang gue

masih cakep, bohai, seksi, asoi, sebo, belum keriputan

juga!"

Kakuzu : (Nelen ludah) "Hehehehehehehe! Sorry, deh! Jadi, panggil

apa? Panggil 'eneng' aja, yah?"

Hidan :" Nah! Gitu dong, Bang!"

Kakuzu :" Eh, by the way, bus way…. Nama Eneng siapa?"

Hidan : (Malu-malu anjing) "Hihihihihi….(Ketawa kunti) Hidan, Bang!

Hidan Jane binti ? Maddona ?"

Kakuzu :" Wow! Nama yang indah ? Kalo saya, perkenalkan

Alexander George Peter Ahmad Kakuzu Alinski Syahputra bin

Crish Johon ?"

Hidan :" Nama abang juga bagus! Hihihihihihihihi!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Woi, Nyak! Napa malah mesra-mesraan dengan onta arab

kayak gitu?"

Hidan :" Hehehehehehe! Jadi malu, deh!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Anu,un! Kapan gue ngomong, yah?"

Kelenting Konan :" Diem, dah loe! O, iya! Heh, Onta arab jelek! Emangnya

sayembara apa yang diadain Pangeran Itachi?"

Kakuzu :" Eh, iya! Ampir aja kelupaan! Mmmm….. Dia ngadain

sayembarraaaaaa……Mmmmm…. Fulusnya dulu, dong!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Jidat loe fulus!"

Kelenting Konan :" Iya nih! Cepetan kasih tau sayembaranya! Ataaaaauuuu…."

Kakuzu :" Atau?"

Kelenting Deidara :" Atau Mami Hidan gak bakal kita kasih ke loe,un!"

Kakuzu :" WHAT? NUUUUUOOOO! Biarkan diriku ini bersama

Neng Hidan tercinta! Jangan pernah pisahkan cinta abadi

kami!"

Hidan :" Perasaan gue gak pernah bilang kalo gue suka apalagi jatuh

cintrong ama dia…."

Kelenting Deidara :" Ya udah! Cepetan kasih tau apa sayembaanya!"

Kakuzu :" Mmmmm…. Jadi gini, Si Uchiha keriputan itu ngadain

sayembara yaitu nyariin pacar buat adiknya…."

Para Kelenting :" WHAT? UCHIHA ITACHI NYARIIN PACAR BUAT ADEKNYA

YANG SUPER CAKEP ITU?"

Kakuzu :" Nggak terlalu cakep dibanding gue, sih!"

Kelenting Konan :" Cuih! Ya udah, pergi loe sono!"

Kakuzu :" Okeh, tapi Neng Hidan boleh saya bawa pergi, yah?"

Para Kelenting :" Yo wesss! Ambil aja!"

Hidan :" Anak-anak, apa kalian benar-benar merestui diriku untuk

pergi bersama onta arab yang cakep ? ini?"

Kelenting Sasori :" Iye, Nyak! Pergi aja sono! Gak balik lagi juga gak apa-apa!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Yo'i! Itung-itung ngehemat beras ama jengkol."

Kakuzu :" Jengkol? Ja-jadi….. Ja-jadi Eneng Hidan suka jengkol?"

Hidan : (Ngangguk-ngangguk)

Kakuzu :" Waaaaahhhhh! Berarti makan favorit kita sama!"

Para Kelenting : (Sweatdroop)

Hidan :" Benarkaaaaaaahhhhh?"

Kakuzu :" Yah, tentu saja Juliet ? kuuuuuuhhhhh!"

Hidan :" Ya sudah, Bang! Ayo kita pergi berdua!"

( Akhirnya, Mami Hidan pun pergi bersama Kakuzu, seorang pembawa berita

yang super pelit. Kemudian, mereka berencana untuk menikah di kolong

jembatan dan hidup menderita selamanya…………...............

Sementara itu, para Kelenting mulai sibuk berdandan untuk mengikuti

sayembara yang diadakan Itachi)

Kelenting Konan :" Kelenting Deidarrrraaaaaaaaaa! Sini loeeeee!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Yo'i, un!" (Datang ketempat Konan yang lagi dandan)

Kelenting Konan :" Gosokin baju-baju ini! Cepet!"

Kelenting Deidara :" Ho'oh!" (Sambil ngangguk-ngangguk gaje)

Kelenting Sasori :" Jangan lupa bersihin boneka gue ampe mengkilap! Gue

mau ngeliatin keahlian maen boneka tangan gue ke

Pangeran! Pasti dia kagum!"

Kelenting Konan :" Jangan ke-pe-de-an dulu dong! Boneka loe gak da apa-

apanya dibanding origami gue!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Loe ngehina boneka gue?"

Kelenting Konan :" Kalo iya kenapa?"

Kelenting Sasori :" Kalo iya berarti loe udah nantangin gue! Loe berani apa

ama sama gue?

Kelenting Konan :" Berani bangeeeeet!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Kurang ajar loe! HIAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kelenting Konan :" HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

( GUBRAK! KOMPRYANNG! TUIIIIIIING!

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!GEBRAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

Pshsyuuuuuuuuuuu……… CTAAAAARRRRR!

BAK-BUK-DUAKK-JDAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR-JDEEEERRRRRRRR?

GUBRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKK!

( Author :" Ayo-ayo-ayo-ayo-ayo! Yang menang saia

kasih tiket ke kuburan! ditabok)

Kelenting Deidara :" Yare~yare! Mereka malah perang gitu! Ya udah deh, gue

duluan aja ke tempat sayembaranya."

( Kelenting Deidara pun pergi ke Mansion Uchiha dengan mengendarai pesawat pribadinya yang berbentuk burung hantu?)

Kelenting Konan :" EEEEEEHHHHHH! Sasooooo! STOPP-STOPP!"

Kelenting Sasori :" Eh?m Emangnya kenapa?"

Kelenting Konan :" Berhenti dulu berantemnya! Liat noh! Kelenting Deidara

udah ngabur! Pasti dia mo ke Mansion Uchiha buat ikut

sayembara!

Kelenting Sasori :" Hwaaaaaaaa! Bagaimana ini? Ntar kita kesusul!

Ayo, kita ke Mansion Uchiha Juga!"

Kelenting Konan :" Okehhhh! Tapi, be te we….. Kita naik apa, nih? Masa' jalan

kaki?"

Kelenting Sasori :" Hmmmmm…… AHAAAA! Gue tau harus naik apa!"

Kelenting Konan :" Hmmmm….. Kayaknya gue juga tau!"

( Lalu mereka pun segera pergi ke alam baka ke Mansion Uchiha. Kelenting Sasori manggil ojek langganan Mami Hidan, sedangkan Kelenting Konan naik becak istimewa ku duduk di muka –itu mah naik delman, atuuuh!- yang abang-abangnya pake aju ijo-ijo kayak buto ijo dengan alis tebal mirip Shinchan geplaked Tapi, ternyata selama diperjalanan mereka bertiga dihadang oleh berbagai macam rintangan halah!

Apa saja rintangannya? Apa mereka bisa melewati rintangan-rintangan itu dengan selamat sentosa? Kalo mau tau baca aja chapter depan itu pun kalo ada yang mau baca fic garing kriuk-kriuk ini……)

Yahh, sudah saia putuskan……..

**TBC To bi kontinyuuuu**

Review pleaseeeeee kalo ada yang mau Tapi saia mohon kalo mau nge-plem jangan kepedesan yaa! Ntar saia sakit peruut gag nyambung

Yo wess, Jaa ne minna-san! dadah-dadah gaje


End file.
